Stay Strong
by backstrokeorca
Summary: Originalshipping story during the FR/LG arc of pokespe


Red and his friends sat around a campfire talking about about their battles that had with the Team Rocket members moments before. Well even one except Red. He was unusually silent and it chilled everyone to the bone. Even Green who normally keeps a leveled head. He looked at his friend and rival who was staring into the flames of the fire.

"Those guys must have returned to their hideout on Seven Island. Let's set off when the day breaks Red!" Green said trying to get him to say something. No response. Blue and Bill were starting to worry. Bill mostly cause he watched that whole fight go down.

"Red," Green walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He shook him lightly. Green knew Red's been through worse. Getting kidnapped and frozen alive by the Elite four, Nearly getting killed when battling Surge in Vermillion and Saffron, you name it. Red's probably been through it. But this was different. Something Green himself never saw from his rival. But he wasn't what it was. "Red what's wrong? Come on, tell me you're not demoralized because by that just one defeat?"

A bemused smirked played Red's lips as he let out a forced chuckle. He looked at the ground and his raven-colored bangs covered his red eyes. "You make it sound so damn easy Green…" his voice was drenched with sarcasm which didn't settle well with Green at all.

"What do you mean?"

Suddenly to everyone surprise Red smacked Green's hand off his shoulder and glared at him. "I mean, is that you're saying those bigs words cause YOU weren't the one who went up against that thing!" he snarled.

Green couldn't help his reaction afterwards. He was only trying to help Red and trying to keep his cool. Even with his Grandfather and Blue's parents missing. But as of now Red wasn't helping. Bill and Blue both gasped as Green harshly grabbed Red by the jacket and held him within inches of his face. "Say that again?" Green snapped.

"Green, Stop it!" Blue cried with a concerned tone to her voice. She knew they shouldn't be fighting be among themselves and Red didn't look as if we was in the best condition to brave an argument with somebody as close to him as Green was.

"You'd understand too, Green, once you fight it…" Red lowered his head and looked away from Green's face. His eyes showed the turmoil he was facing. Trying to hide. Red bit his lip and clenched his fists to keep his fingers from shaking uncontrollably.

Green was stunned. In all the times he had known Red, through the challenges and experiences they shared, he never saw his friend and rival like this. The Champion who had grown from a reckless and carefree kid to a calm and collected trainer never let a difficult task bring him down. And yet….

"Listen Red," Green said trying to approach the boy in a more friendly matter, "I know you had a hard time against Deoxys but if we work together we can beat it!"

"It won't make a difference!" Red shouted, pulling away from Green, nearly ripping his jacket in the process. "Even if we combine forces we still won't be strong enough!" he snapped. He felt a tear run down his face. "We'll be only adding to list of deaths! I...I just can't.." he started but stopped in mid sentence and shook his head. "More importantly I can't that let that happen to you or Blue…."

Then without a second thought Red dashed off into the dark.

"W-Wait Red!" Blue said but Green had her beat. He ran after Red before she could even stand up. "...Bill?" Bill looked at her and shook his head. She could tell he was thinking that they needed some space.

"Green bring him back safely!" she said as Green vanished from sight.

Red fell onto his knees into the uneven sand. His Pokeballs scattered everywhere. He looked at each of them and started to feel hot tears in his eyes. "Aero your wings got pierced cause of me." he said looking at his Pokeball. Pika sensed his trainer's pain and popped out and nudged his hand. "Pika!" he cried and Red scooped him up into his arms. "Pika I'm so sorry!" he cried. "I'm sorry Poli, Saur, Aero….Everyone! Your hurt all because of me!" he said and he heard someone behind him. "Blaming yourself for their injuries isn't gonna help what happened Red." Green said plopping down into the sand beside him.

Red shook his head. "It's still my fault." he said and Green sighed. "You tried didn't you? You were battling alone! I would have had the same problem!" Green said.

Red didn't think so. "No. You're a better trainer than me. I don't even deserve be to be called a Champion! You should have won that day!" Red snapped. Green was taken aback. "You really think that? You really think I'd be better as the Champ?" he asked. He couldn't believe Red was doubting his position as Champion now. Red didn't say a word. He stood and walked away but Green ran up and tackled his friend into the sand. "Green get off me!" he snapped and Green shook his head.

"Red what's wrong? The real problem." Green asked. Red stopped struggling and sighed. "I was scared Green." he said. What? Did he hear him right? Red never got scared. "Scared? Of what?" Green asked.

"I knew that Deoxys was coming before it even showed up. My blood curled and my heart felt as if was going to jump out of my throat. I..I.." Red trailed off. But he said, "I was also scared of not being able to protect you." he said making his hat cover his eyes.

"Protect me? Red what are you yapping about?" Green said getting annoyed. Red looked at him and Green cringed. His eyes had a new look in them. "I-I like you Green. And I'm afraid of not being able to protect you…" he said. Green didn't say anything. " _Who knew after all this time Red liked me? It's kinda cute...What?"_ Green thought. But he knew he liked Red.

But as if it was supposed to happen Green took off Red's hat and kissed him making the scarlet-eyed boy blush. "G-Green!" he stuttered catching his breath. "I like you too Red and I'm going to protect _you_ no matter what." he said and Red smiled. Red now had a reason to fight Deoxys.

He was going to fight to protect Green. Even if it killed him.

~Fin~

Yellow: What about Specialshipping?

Red: Yeah. It's weird being shipping with Green.

Green: Shut it and deal with it.

Me: Thanks Green. Disclaimer anyone?

*Silence*

Me: Fine. I don't own Pokemon or the Adventures Manga!

Till next time!


End file.
